elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark of Dibella
}} The Mark of Dibella is a unique sapphire, which is given to the Dragonborn by Svana Far-Shield as a quest item during the miscellaneous quest "Caught Red Handed." Svana requests for the Dragonborn to obtain and give her three Marks of Dibella from her aunt Haelga's most recent lovers in an attempt to injure her pride. Quest and characters Svana Far-Shield provides the Dragonborn with the names of three specific men. The Marks *One can be pickpocketed or persuaded from Indaryn, who can frequently be found in the Black-Briar Meadery in Riften. He may also be found in The Bee and Barb. It should be noted that, if the Dragonborn drops an item or piece of equipment in this location, Indaryn will fight Asgeir Snow-Shod and Vulwulf Snow-Shod for ownership of what was dropped. Because Asgeir Snow-Shod is essential until the completion of "Bound Until Death," this altercation will end in Indaryn's death, causing the quest to automatically fail. *One can be persuaded, pickpocketed or intimidated from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher at the Riften Stables, just outside the walls of Riften. However, be wary of dragon attacks; if Hofgrir dies, the quest will automatically fail. around her neck.]] *One can be persuaded from Bolli who, during the conversation, incorrectly identifies his wife as Drifa, not Nivenor. He can be found occasionally in the Black-Briar Meadery or running the Riften Fishery. *One can also be found in a coffin in the Riften Hall of the Dead. Once the Dragonborn obtains all three marks, they will then need to seek out Haelga in Riften. She will give the Dragonborn a "gift" in order to persuade them to keep quiet over her practicing the "Dibellan Arts." Upon revealing the three marks to Haelga, the Dragonborn is prompted to return to the questgiver, Svana Far-Shield, who is commonly in Haelga's Bunkhouse doing chores. Upon showing the Marks of Dibella, Svana will give a leveled award in return. Notes *If the quest fails, one can drop, store, or sell any of the three marks. *If one wishes to level up quickly in Speech in order to pass the persuasion/intimidation checks, a blessing from the Shrine of Dibella in Haelga's room can be received, which temporarily improves Speech skills. Bugs *A looted Mark of Dibella from the corpse of its owner will not be acknowledged by Haelga, thus making the quest impossible to complete. *Haelga is also integral to the Thieves Guild quest "Taking Care of Business." If one is in the midst of that quest, Haelga's dialogue may not trigger correctly; instead, she will continue repeating dialogue from the Thieves Guild quest only. To activate the start of the Mark of Dibella quest, complete the Thieves Guild quest and then return to Haelga. *If a Mark of Dibella has been looted from one of the characters prior to the quest, the dialogue to start the quest does not appear when speaking to Svana Far-Shield. However, this can be fixed by letting her end a conversation and then speaking to her again. The quest will still not start or show up on the menu until all three Marks of Dibella are collected. Appearances * de:Zeichen der Dibella es:Marca de Dibella ru:Знак Дибеллы